1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, particularly a putter whose grip is so weighted that the most effective stroke may be assured.
2. Description of Related Art
A putter comprises a shaft having a head and a grip fixed to its opposite ends. The weights of these components of a standard putter using a steel shaft are as for instance, follows:
______________________________________ head weight W.sub.H = 320 g grip weight W.sub.G = 65 g shaft weight W.sub.S = 115 g total weight W.sub.T = 500 g ______________________________________
If use is made of a carbon shaft, FRP shaft or any other light-weight shaft weighing 30 to 80 grams, the total weight W.sub.T ranges from 415 to 465 grams.
As is well known, it is important in putting that a golf ball can be controlled to rotate and run accurately in the distance and the direction. To increase the rotating-and-running distance it is necessary to give an increased amount of kinetic energy to the ball at the time of hitting whereas to control the rotating-and-running direction with accuracy it is necessary to give a stable swing to the putter club with the front part or face of the head facing perpendicular to the rotating-and-running direction. In respect of this the club should be designed so as to permit players to swing it with ease.
In an attempt to improve the rolling of balls, the head of a putter is designed so as to be heavier than the above standard head weight W.sub.H. A somewhat heavier head is used initially, or an adjustment is done by attaching a lead weight to the head of a putter later. The kinetic energy which is given to a golf ball at the time of hitting is given by the following equation: EQU E=1/2MV.sup.2 =1/2W.sub.H /g V.sup.2 ( 1)
wherein
M: mass of the head of a putter; PA0 V: velocity of the head; and PA0 W.sub.H : weight of the head.
As is apparent from the equation, the kinetic energy increases with the weight of the head W.sub.H, and the increase of the kinetic energy will improve the rolling of balls. On the other hand the club cannot be swung with ease, and therefore, the stable stroke and the correct directionality are hardly attainable.